Bodie's Diary
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Pretty much like the title says. Set before the show started.


Disclaimer- Once again I hurl the gauntlet of my words in to the fray of legal technicalities and verily I say this to you,  
Not mine not mine, there are someone else's.  
  
This would never have been written if not for my friends encouraging me to write my twisted fairy stories because it got my thinking about how Bodie really feels about working for the 'right' side and then of course, came this.  
This starts at the beginning of the year, works from the assumption CI5 training starts at the end of each year and if I go on to use episodes it will be using the original filming order as that's how they are on the DVDs.  
  
  
Bodie's Diary  
  
1st January.  
  
I'm in CI5. I got the notice today, a phone call from Major George Cowley himself. One bad thing though, apparently he prefers his agents to be partnered. Oh well, I'm sure I can convince them otherwise. The final stage of the training is partner training and it begins tomorrow for those who got through the tests at the end of last year.   
  
It'll be easy to get them to decide I'm not partner material. After all, just because they prefer their operatives to work in pairs doesn't mean they have to be partnered does it?  
  
  
2nd January.  
  
Oh God. Two weeks. I have to do two weeks of partner exercises before they make decisions about who'll be partnered with who. One or two days I could understand, but two weeks? I don't work with partners, I'm not a partner type guy.   
  
I was never even all that much of a team player in Angola and your life depended on the people you were with over there much more than I can ever see it being necessary in London. Partners are a good theory, but are far more likely to be a liability than a help.  
  
Two weeks. I have to work with a partner for two weeks. Thank God it's only training exercises and not on the streets.  
  
5th January.  
  
What to say about today? Third day of partner exercises. I've successfully annoyed all the other men to the extent that they refused to work with me. Then Macklin, the instructor, sauntered over with a guy who looked like a ballet dancer in tow. Curly hair, green eyes, you know the sort, good up to a point, but then...  
  
Although, one thing did surprise me, he had a broken cheek bone and I just knew it wasn't from an accident but a fight. Still, when Macklin told me he was going to be my partner for the day, I almost chocked. He just strode off and left me, Me! wit this... *flower of a man.  
  
he said, I think by way of introduction as he held out his hand too.  
I replied in kind, ignoring his hand. I expected him to look hurt or annoyed, but instead he just dropped his hand and turned to look at the course. I have to admit it, I was curious.  
  
What makes you so special then? No one else will work with me.  
I only just started here. I had a little trouble with my super.  
You a copper then?  
  
  
Now you know my opinion of cops, I'm surprised I didn't walk away right then. But no, yours truly had to put his foot right in it and ask why he left.  
I testified against two of my superiors in a corruption case.  
Damn. I actually felt respect for the guy. He didn't look like much, but he certainly had guts.  
  
Then we started the course and I gladly admit it, Doyle can fight. We went through before the ropes were ready and had to wait at the window. Now, I personally have always enjoyed going through the window, as you well know. Everyone else seems to think it's not worth doing, either because they think it's to dangerous or just not necessary. I was fully expecting Doyle to have the same sort of attitude. As soon as the ropes were ready he looked at me, grinned and said,  
After you.  
  
I went and heard him yell as he jumped. We crashed through the window with less than a second between us and the instructor looked at us i shock.  
5.4 gentlemen. Well done.  
Doyle laughed and dealt another surprise.  
Always liked the window best.  
  
Christ he's a shock. A copper, who actually believes in the law, a good fighter, enjoys the window and certainly loved every second of the course. I hate it, but if I got to chose, I think I could work with him.  
  
  
6th January.  
  
I wonder what they're up too. We were separated today and I though I would be working with Doyle again after our performance yesterday, but we were both with someone else. Strangely enough, I actually think I was hoping to work with Doyle again.  
  
Unfortunately, I was put with some clod who I don't think knows his gun from his shoe. I don't think Doyle was too happy with his partner either. Apparently, his partner managed to get himself knocked out and so Doyle went back too help him and dragged him through the course until he woke up, collecting a couple very painful bruises in the process. I can't wait to se him tomorrow and ask how true the story is.  
  
My partner managed to stay awake through the course, but that was about it. I don't remember him doing any fighting, although I suppose he must have done a bit. It's hard to believe it was the same course I went through yesterday, it seemed longer and a lot harder.  
  
I wouldn't be able to do it without a partner, but if it's the right partner with you, I guess it makes a difference. Working with that idiot was definitely different to working with Doyle. Maybe, I could manage a partner after all.  
  
  
9th January.  
  
I did it! I've survived one whole week of partner exercises! I never thought I could do it. It may be something to do with the fact that I've been working with Doyle for the last three days. Do remember I told you we were partnered with other people three days ago? It turns out that story was true.  
  
Doyle's partner really did get knocked out and Doyle received a huge black eye and two cracked ribs for his efforts of getting them both through the course. What I didn't hear was that he refused to work to work with anyone else after that and said he'd do the training on his own. Cowley himself had to talk to the instructors to get us two teamed up. Without even asking me! Not that I'm going to argue.  
  
We did a couple of street fights today, more like gentle sparring really. At first we went two against two which lasted all of ten minutes. So we decided to go one on one and see how we fared against each other.   
  
As it turns out, it wasn't as good an idea as it seemed. Thirty minutes later we were still fighting each other, with a crowd around us, cheering us both on. Eventually we agreed we were getting no where and the instructors forced us to call a draw. So, he's no only a good fighter, he's got technique with it. And we're only working with each other for the next week, with no breaks in between the days, to get us used to the odd hours of CI5 agents.  
  
Embarrassing at it is, I really hope we get partnered when we're on active duty.  
  
  
11th January.  
  
Nothing much happened yesterday, except that everyone refused to spar with us so we ended up going up against the instructors. Another draw, neither them nor us could gain an advantage.  
  
Today, we did driving. According to the Cow (Cowley's nickname, by the way) some CI5 operations may include driving at high speeds and so were to be given driving lessons to enable us to keep control of our vehicles at such high speeds.  
  
I'm more than used to high speeds, and Doyle said he was no stranger to high speed chases either. We did have fun. First off, we drove around a large yard for a few minutes to get used to the car, and then we had to go through a course at a moderate speed to get used to the course, and then we had to go through the course at high speed.  
  
Whilst one half of the trainees drove, the other half played about on the shooting range. It's another bit of Doyle news that he beat the pants off the other guys even whilst playing around. I can't wait to see him shoot properly.  
  
Anyway, I scared everyone else with my driving skills. According to the instructors, I came close to hitting the barriers, but I knew exactly where the barriers were and left my self plenty off room. Barriers don't compare to mines, they'll do a lot more damage than some armco.  
  
They came to the conclusion that I was either very lucky, or a very god driver, and then dismissed me to the range. My half didn't shoot much, we were to busy listening to see if anyone hit the barriers. There was a lot of screeching tyres for one car and we felt sure the driver crashed at the end.  
  
Turns out the driver was Doyle, not that it really surprised me in the slightest. According to one of the watchers, he'd spun round each corner, literally, not come even close to the barriers, and never dropped his speed below 75. I almost whistled, but held it in when Doyle walked up to me.  
  
Hello. No one seems willing to discuss our driving skills mate, although I have been told you terrified the watchers about as much as I did.  
  
I made a very important decision at that point. Either I get Doyle as my partner, or I don't have a partner. I can't see how we could not be partnered, we work to well together for Cowley to risk breaking up such a good team. Hard to believe isn't it? In 11 days, I've completely changed my opinions about partners, some coppers, and the skills needed for CI5.   
  
Still, not all change is bad is it.  
  
  
  
Ok, so abrupt ending I Know, but I'm not sure if there's any point in doing anymore on this, we all know what happens next. Anyway, let me know what you think. Please?


End file.
